Anti-God
The is the true main antagonist of the ''Cross Crisis'' series, serving as the final boss of Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds and Chou Super Robot Wars, depicted as the absolute ruler and embodiment of all darkness and evil in the entirety of the omniverse, plaguing all corners of existence and beyond with its infinite corruption, although only making its appearance in the final stage of both games for the final confrontation. Appearance Before its actual appearance, the Anti-God is vaguely known as "the Great Darkness", something that is impossible to be described by even the most profound languages in the Multiverse. In fact, the Anti-God itself is too horrifying, to the point where the mere thought of its existence can completely obliterate worlds from time, space and reality altogether, yet the effect of its presence is supposed to be much worse. Its physical appearance in the original version of Project X Zone 3 is described as a colossal being with a black humanoid torso that has a horn on the left side, shoulder armor and golden accents all over it. It is placed on top of an attachment with six-colored gems around it. It extrudes six massive black wings with golden armor on it and red lines of energy drawing patterns all over it. On each wing is a differently-colored orb with three rings surrounding it. Ten smaller wings of the same appearance are at the very back. Profile Origins An abstract entity that exists outside the bounds of reality and a complete counterpart to the God of Creation, the Anti-God was once as a formless infinite void of nothingness until it was given a body and an Antimatter Universe to inhabit when Lucifer inadvertently created the Omniverse out of the once-singular Universe during the Heavenly Rebellion. Since then, the Anti-God influenced every dark force and evil creature in reality to act upon the contrast of morality. Project X Zone 3 In a raid led by Adam and Eve, a group of Shinra's strongest heroes encounter Anti-God, the supreme embodiment of evil, for the first time. After a difficult fight against the dark deity, the heroes barely win at the time after Xiaomu sacrifices her immortality to destroy Satan's super-cannon designed to and to injure and force the Anti-God to retreat. Angered at this incursion, the Anti-God absorbs the energy of centillions of worlds that were consumed by the antimatter wave across every corner of reality and uses enough power to travel back to the moment before the existence came to be and Multiverse was created. After an agreement by Jesus Christ, the heroes and villains agree to work together to put an end to the Anti-God's true plan: to prevent creation from coming to be so that only absolute nothingness remains. While the villains led by Saya and Sheath travel back four billion years in time during the Heavenly Rebellion to stop the renegade Lucifer from causing the phenomenon that made the Multiverse, the heroes led by Adam, Eve, Reiji and Xiaomu travel back to the beginning of time to fight the Anti-God. It is able to easily overpower the heroes and absorb all of their powers to finish it all. However, the Lord God, powered by all the just gods and pantheons of the remaining worlds, clashed with the Anti-God, causing time and space itself to shatter completely. After the battle, the Omniverse reformed into just one Universe, with the new Earth adopting elements, landmasses and histories of other worlds and previous alternate universes, and Jesus becoming the benevolent ruler of the new Earth for the next thousand years. While the heroes of Shinra gather to figure out what happened, they are transported at the very end of time and space itself as the Anti-God drags the universe into its Antimatter Universe and commences one last battle. As a seemingly infinite army of demons and evil beings attack the world, Shinra's heroes gather together for the final battle to finish the Anti-God once and for all. The Anti-God is reduced into a smoldering dusk of void darkness in a last resort to erase everything before the god of evil was ultimately destroyed once and for all. Crosspedia Entry As old as reality itself, the Anti-God is the pure embodiment of evil and the ruler of the Antimatter Universe, a void dimension, who battled his counterpart, the Lord God in the beginning of time but was evenly matched and instead returned to its domain to rest. Its essence left in the battle corrupted the Angel of the Morning Star, Lucifer to becomnig the Lord of All Evil, but in actuality, he is just a pawn to the true master of evil. It holds absolute command upon everyone and everything that is dark, evil and deprived of goodness and morality. Nothing that is evil is not influenced by the Anti-God. As a result, it is the undoubtedly most powerful evil entity that can possibly be ever challenged. The Anti-God is the mastermind behind the wave of nothingness consuming countless worlds in the Multiverse and the Genocide of Heroes, initiated by the various villains to slaughter anyone who is a threat to their hegemony. Its powers and attacks are extremely powerful and dwarfs even the combined powers of all evil creatures in every Multiverse and Megaverse, and can distort time and space with a single gesture. Its true physical form and size are incomprehensible beyond comparison and has six colored spheres of antimatter that can fire world-destroying pulses of darkness from them. Powers * [[w:c:Anti-God|'Anti-God']]: True to its name, it is dark counterpart of the Creator God. ** [[w:c:powerlisting:Omnipotence|'Omnipotence']]: The Anti-God is extremely powerful to the point where its true power even dwarfs the combined powers of the Elder God Demonbane, Super Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, Getter Emperor and the most powerful beings in the Multiverse. ** [[w:c:powerlisting:Omniscience|'Omniscience']]: The Anti-God knows everything in the Multiverse, as shown when it recognizes the heroes despite having never actually confronting them. ** [[w:c:powerlisting:Omnipresence|'Omnipresence']]: Wherever there is evil, the Anti-God's influence is technically present. ** [[w:c:powerlisting:Totality Manipulation|'Totality Manipulation']]: By manipulate even totality itself, the Anti-God is capable of manipulating the entirety of anything, virtually doing whatever it wishes without any rules or boundaries whatsoever. *** [[w:c:powerlisting:Paradox Manipulation|'Paradox Manipulation']]: The Anti-God is often described to be a "infinitesimal paradox", something that is incomprehensible to explain its existence and impossible to describe, let alone make sense of. ** [[w:c:powerlisting:Primordial Darkness Manipulation|'Primordial Darkness Manipulation']]: The Anti-God has complete power and mastery over the forces of darkness, as it is the original primordial void of nothingness that existed before everything, including the concept of time. ** [[w:c:powerlisting:Evil Manipulation|'Evil Manipulation']]/[[w:c:powerlisting:Evil Embodiment|'Embodiment']]: It is the true origin of all evil in existence, as it is said that "nothing dark or evil did not come from or is influenced by it". Various multiversal evil deities such as Satan, Dai Shi, Unicron or even Yog-Sothoth are lesser incarnations of the Anti-God. ** [[w:c:powerlisting:Absolute Destruction|'Absolute Destruction']]/[[w:c:powerlisting:Nonexistence|'Nonexistence']]: The Anti-God has the horrifying potential to destroy absolutely anything it wants without limits, from concepts, boundaries and causation, and wipe out everything from existence, from all time, space and even metaphysics. *** [[w:c:powerlisting:Omniverse Destruction|'Omniverse Destruction']]/[[w:c:powerlisting:Total Event Collapse|'Total Event Collapse']]: The Anti-God has the absolutely terrifying potential to end all of existence, including every verse and timeline. *** [[w:c:powerlisting:Omega Reality|'Omega Reality']]: By the end of Project X Zone and Chou Super Robot Wars, the Anti-God is at its most powerful, controlling all of causality and totality as the final end point and resting place for all things that ever existed, never existed, or might have existed, including various timelines, worlds, events, concepts, realities and much more. * [[w:c:powerlisting:Antimatter Manipulation|'Antimatter Manipulation']]: Being the master of the Antimatter Universe, the Anti-God has complete control over antimatter. It grows stronger with a more abundant presence of such. * [[w:c:powerlisting:Apparition Materialization|'Apparition Materialization']]: It can create and summon apparitions of evil beings and other bosses infinitely. * [[w:c:powerlisting:Power Absorption|'Power Absorption']]: It can steal and absorb the power of all its opponents simultaneously to become even more powerful. For example, for every positive matter universe that gets devoured by the wave of antimatter, it becomes stronger. * [[w:c:powerlisting:Space-Time Manipulation|'Space-Time Manipulation']]: The Anti-God's presence alone can distort across space and time. It can explore throughout the multiverse and travel across time, as shown as when it traveled back to the beginning of creation. Project X Zone 3 While it first appears in Chapter 91: War of Infinite Worlds, the player can battle the Anti-God in Chapter 95: Adam and Eve, Beyond the Silent Night, Chapter 99: Death at the Dawn of Time! and Final Chapter: Final Wars! as the most powerful enemy and the final boss of the game. Enemy Stats Enemy Attack List Enemy Auto Skill List Chou Super Robot Wars Similarly in Project X Zone 3, the Anti-God is encountered three times (four in the True/If Route) in the entire game, being the only final boss in the series to be encountered more than once. Its first encounter is in Scenario 95: End of an Empire, the second time is in the penultimate chapter Scenario 99: Into the Abyss/End of the Line and the last one is the final boss battle in Final Scenario: 'Til All Are One/A New Eternity. In Scenario 99, the player must drain the Anti-God's health to less than 20% before the end of Turn 7 in order to complete the stage. In the final encounter, it must be defeated before Turn 10 ends. In both battles, the Anti-God summons apparitions of various bosses fought throughout the game randomly and respawns them at every end of a turn. However, in the True/If Route, during the enemy's turn, the Anti-God spawns a boss unit one at a time after every battle. Stats (Normal) Stats (Hard) Attack List * Absolute Darkness (MAP) ** ATK: 7300 ** The Anti-God unleashes a massive black hole, expands it and engulfs the entire map in pitch-black darkness. Immediately after, an infinite number of dark lightning strikes everywhere, dealing damage to all units within 8-tile radius in the map. * ** ATK: 5500 ** It targets one unit. * ** ATK: 6700 ** It targets all units. * ** ATK: 7300 ** It targets all units. * ** ATK: 8600 ** The Anti-God begins using the attack in Scenario 99. * ** ATK: 9800 ** The most powerful final boss attack in Super Robot Wars history with an extremely high base attack of 9800. It is becomes the Anti-God's fifth attack that is used only during the final boss battle in the Final Scenario. Theme The Anti-God has three themes played differently in the succeeding chapters in both Project X Zone III and Chou Super Robot Wars. * During its encounter in Chapter 95, its theme is "Your God is Dead". * In Chapter 99, where the Anti-God is fought in the beginning of time, the battle theme is "Lord God vs. Anti-God! ~ Death at the Dawn of Time!". * In the Final Chapter, its theme is "Our Final Victory!". Gallery Anti-God 1.png Anti-God 2.png Anti-God 3.png Anti-God Sprite.png|Gameplay sprite Game7.png Trivia * The Anti-God is based on the character of the same name from the 1987 horror film Prince of Darkness, and inspired by the Anti-Monitor, the antagonist of the 1985 DC event Crisis on Infinite Earths. * Prior to its actual appearance, it is described to be the "Great Darkness", a vague name mentioned through the Cross Crisis Series as the ultimate mastermind and driving catalyst behind the events of the entire series. * Due to its power levels and status as counterpart of the Creator God of all existence who has the ability to undo the entirety of Creation, the Anti-God is considered to be one of the most powerful villains ever created in the totality of fiction. * Its stats in Chou Super Robot Wars and ability to spawn multiple previously defeated boss units garner the Anti-God's reputation as the hardest final boss to be fought in any Super Robot Wars game. Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Non-Playable characters Category:Project X Zone Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Villain Category:Villains Category:Final Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Namco Bandai Category:Bandai Namco Category:Antagonists